


It's a Wonderful Life

by Megasaur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, home for the holidays HBC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: HFTH PROMPT: Holiday Movies
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 6





	It's a Wonderful Life

_~~Honestly I had this whole one shot planned for this and I realized I didn’t have the heart to write it even though I had quite a few paragraphs written so we changed it up last minute. Enjoy this blurb for today’s[@the-ss-horniest-book-club](https://tmblr.co/mXmlJDpvfv2gXkq-VWZylFw) HFTH: Christmas movies.~~ _

Bucky made the mistake of admitting he hadn’t really watched any Christmas movies. You insisted he watch one a day with you every day of December and he reluctantly agreed.

He wasn’t sure what he got himself into when he showed up for the first day seeing your choice of outfit and the fact that your place was already decked out for the holidays. He got a dig in on you —asking when you had the elves over to help with all of it— but you didn’t mind it was part of your friendship. You had gone above and beyond making a whole festive charcuterie board for the two of you and were in the middle of making hot cocoa. You poured the hot liquid into a mug labeled “filled with Christmas cheer” Bucky read it and gave his best impression of grumpy cat. “We will get you in the spirit soon, grumps.” You told him in a sing-songy voice followed by a huff of air from him in disbelief.

“Movies will be seen in order of release. First is ‘It’s a Wonderful Life.’ released in 1946.” Bucky nodded and followed you to the couch, your dog penny jumped up beside him. She’d always taken a liking to him even though he was a self proclaimed cat person. He gave her a pat and made himself comfortable as you insert the disc and made your way over to them. Penny not budging from her spot between the two of you, everyone got comfortable to enjoy the movie.

Bucky seemed to be slightly uncomfortable as George stood on the bridge, but as the movie progressed he started to put together the moral of the movie. At one point you looked up and saw Bucky wiping a tear from his cheek. You didn’t dare say anything though.


End file.
